


Tabloids

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Oblivious Pining, Tickling, double standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: After an article calling Luna and Ginny “best friends” is published in Witch Weekly, the girls discuss their own obliviousness to their feelings at first.





	Tabloids

Ginny is lying on her stomach, her legs kicking slowly as she loses herself in a copy of Witch Weekly magazine. Normally, she wouldn’t bother with such cheesy crap, but they’ve written an article about Ginny’s new position on the Holyhead Harpies, and she’s curious to check out what they’ve said.

There’s an image of her in her uniform, Luna at her side, and on the page, the two girls are smiling and laughing together. Her eyes travel the words beside it:  _ “Ms. Weasley and her best friend, Luna Lovegood…” _

She sighs. When Harry and Ron had shared a flat, the gay rumors had spread like wildfire. Of course, the two boys had found it hilarious and fed the flame with playful PDA. But when Ginny explicitly states her attraction to women and refers to Luna as her partner, they’re just friends, right?

Glad to know double-standards exist even in the wizarding world, huh?

“You alright, my love?” Luna’s lofty voice floats into the room, her footsteps quieted by the thick, fuzzy socks she’s wearing.

“I’m great, best friend,” Ginny answers sarcastically, gesturing to the magazine in front of her. “How are you?”

Luna sighs. “I know, babe, it sucks. But hey, to be fair, we were pretty oblivious to this being more than a friendship too, at first.”

Ginny snorts at the memory. “That is true. Remember when we kissed the first time and tried to say it was just practice for future boyfriends?”

They both laugh at that, remembering their younger, confused selves, clumsily kissing with red cheeks and hesitant hands, hearts racing and not really knowing why. The awkward glances, shy giggles, not-so-subtle hints that maybe they needed some more ‘practice.’ It was adorably embarrassing to look back on, but they were both thankful it lead them to where they are today.

Luna climbs onto the bed, kneeling at her side. “Don’t take it too hard. It’s just a silly magazine; no one believes half the things they write anyway.”

Ginny nods, but puts her face down against the mattress with a huff.

“C’mon, stop moping,” Luna teases, and before Ginny can shoot back with a witty response, Luna’s thighs are straddling her lower back, eager fingers wiggling over her sides and back, making her squeal and buck up, doing literally nothing to successfully dislodge her girlfriend.

Sneaky fingers wedge their way between Ginny’s stomach and the mattress, easily gaining access to the sensitive skin and wiggling over it, giving her no chance to escape.

“This is cruel!” she cries, trying to squirm to no avail.

Luna giggles innocently, squeezing at the spot beneath her ribs that always gets wild, loud laughter. “You love it,” Luna replies simply.

And they both knew she was right.

It was easy to forget about shitty tabloids when she was so busy laughing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
